


the unexpected

by spxcewvlker



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Juggie caring for his girl, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spxcewvlker/pseuds/spxcewvlker
Summary: "She loved that she had found peace in his arms, and comfort in his glittering blue eyes.She loved him."In which Jughead helps Betty with her anxiety.





	the unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Bughead oneshot I'm publishing here, I hope you guys will like it! it was inspired by a prompt someone sent me which was Juggie giving his sweater to Betty, I did the best I could and added some feels just 'cause I could. 
> 
> also, big thanks to my girl lusterrdust who edited this piece, she is honestly too kind!! you guys probably already read her stories, but if not, do it! you will definitely not regret it.

 

 

 

> ~ ❁ ❁ ❁ ~  
>  _you did something that took my breath away,_  
>  _something that I couldn't ask for more,_  
>  _something that was unexpected._  
>  _you loved me, and that was enough._  
>  _that was more than enough._
> 
> _\- kelly bitangcol, "the unexpected"_  
>  ~ ❁ ❁ ❁ ~

 

* * *

 

 ** _I_** t was lunchtime and Betty wandered down the busy hallway of Riverdale High, having one specific destination in mind. Her head was filled with unwanted thoughts, unwanted memories, and she just needed to find a distraction. Of course, the _Blue and Gold_ office was the first thing coming to her mind. 

If anyone would have asked her what her most cherished place in this school was, she would have answered the school's newspaper office, which had been her safe haven for the past couple of months. However, the exact reason why might not have been what everyone else were expecting.

With everything going on with her older sister Polly, the murder of Jason Blossom, and her parents lying to her every single day, she'd been craving for a place to detach herself from the daily drama; a place where she could just forget about everything for at least several hours.

At first, that place had been the _Blue and Gold_ office. The smell of fresh paper and ink made her feel safe—relaxed, even. She had asked the one and only Jughead Jones to help her revive the school's newspaper, and he reluctantly accepted her offer. Almost every day after classes, the two of them would meet there and work on their murder board, trying to find out more about the case of Jason Blossom. It had been surprisingly beneficial for the blonde to entirely focus on something that was unrelated to her problems at home; and with Jughead by her side, every single worry of hers simply dashed out of her mind, only leaving the best behind. And every day, she was looking forward to their writing sessions at the school's newspaper.

But a few weeks or so in, she found her comfort in some other places, and that was something she would never have expected. Day after day, the raven-haired boy listened to her ramblings. He quickly became her mental support—an anchor in such hard times. She was conflicted about her feelings toward him, but he made sure to clear that up for her by kissing her lips and holding her tenderly as though she was a piece of art or rare jewel lost in the middle of sea. And that's when she understood her safe haven was now in Jughead Jones the third, the so called "weirdo" of Riverdale. She had found peace in his arms and comfort in his expressional blue eyes, and she loved that.

She _loved_ him.

  
✿

  
As soon as she stepped into the room, her eyes landed on the boy. He seemed to be intensely focused on what he was doing. His eyes were stuck onto his computer screen, his fingers dancing swiftly across the keyboard and his brows curved upward in a way Betty found extremely adorable. And obviously, he didn't have the slightest idea she had just walked in.

With a smile, she headed in his direction, making sure to not alarm him. She had lost count of the times she managed to scare him, and every time her attempts succeeded, she felt slight joy overwhelm her.

"Hey, handsome." She seductively murmured into his ear after carefully placing her hands on top of his shoulders, leaving a quick peck on his cheek.

And as expected, Jughead jolted out of his deep pondering state. "Gosh, Betty! How many times will–"

"How many times will I get to frighten you again?" She asked, a proud smile tugging her lips apart. "I don't know, let's see..." she looked up as though she was actually thinking about the question, resting her thumb and index finger on her chin before feeling his hands gently shifting her in front of him.

"C'mere," he murmured, a smirk slowly making its way upon his face. It was just impossible for the boy to remain mad at her, no matter how much pleasure she took out of scaring him. It was utterly adorable to him—how excited a single gesture could make her feel—and it was during moments like those that he couldn't ignore the sudden urge to kiss her.

Betty sat on Jughead's laps, placing her legs on each side of his, and wrapped her arms around his neck as she understood what he tried to do, her cheeks tinting with a light shade of pink. Her smile couldn't seem to fade away as their lips touched—the warmth and tenderness of his lips on hers overwhelmed the blonde with strong, utter happiness. It was quick and soft, but Jughead appreciated and cherished each of them.

"So..." the blonde muttered after their mouths parted, slightly biting her bottom lip as if trying to taste him once more. "What are you working on?"

Jughead eventually detached his eyes from hers to glance down to his computer screen. "You know, something involving some scarlet study..." he answered, a smug smile on his face.

"Oh, shut up, Sherlock." Betty giggled as she untangled herself from the boy and got up on her feet, unconsciously twirling her fingers through the blonde curls hanging from her ponytail.

The boy's eyes followed hers, a playful grin curving his lips upward. "What? I mean it's true, have you ever looked at the person in question's hair?"

"Juggie! Don't make fun of the dead," she exclaimed, wrapping her fingers around his arms and forcing him up from the wooden chair he sat on.

"Sorry, but I can't always control my sardonic humour. I thought you'd know that by now." Jughead murmured, his mouth barely opening. He was being dragged by the blonde across the room toward the auburn coloured couch, the place where him and Betty used to brainstorm in order to come up with new ideas, or simply where they used to talk about nothing and everything, sharing quick kisses here and there.

They sat next of each other on the sofa, heads leaned against the other and hands intertwined. The boy didn't say a word; he wasn't exactly sure why she made him quit his writing session to sit on a couch with her, but he wasn't complaining about it. Betty Cooper was special. Not the kind of special that everyone would use to talk about someone practicing some weird habits, but the kind of special referring to the special place she held in his twisted heart. She was the first and only girl to have ever made him feel that way, the first and only person who managed to make him _feel_ certain things, who made him _want_ certain things. She possessed his mind practically all the time, she was his anchor to reality and the most precious thing he could call his. Without her, he was a complete mess. He could hardly ever get out of his never-ending state of darkness and emptiness, but she managed to make this feeling go away. She could pull out unfamiliar feelings he had buried down his heart after his mother and Jellybean left him with his drunken dad, mostly the feelings of safety and love. Or simple happiness, which he experienced whenever his eyes met hers, and watched the heartwarming smile tugging her pink, soft lips apart. She made him feel complete, loved and wanted. And he never wanted to let go of the girl he believed to be his angel, despite the fact that he was convinced he did not deserve her at all.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when her sudden change of mood occurred. It's only when he felt something wet touching his neck and reached his hand up to wipe it away that he realized it was a drop of water; it was Betty's tears. His heart clenched and he immediately unwrapped his arms from her body to gaze into her blue eyes, where tears freely fell from them. He frowned a little, holding her face in his hands as he attempted to understand what was happening. Obviously, she tried to avoid his eyes but he wouldn't let it happen.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Juggie..." she whispered before taking his hands off her face and looked down to her laps. She tried to stop the tears from falling but it was so hard, almost impossible.

"Betty..." Jughead whispered, his hand reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, letting the tip of his fingers trail down the column of her neck before putting a halt to his hand by leaving it on top of her shoulder. His thumb unconsciously formed small circles on her blue shirt as he finally decided to add something else. "What's wrong?"

She stared back into his eyes this time, bringing her hand to cover his on top of her shoulder. "The truth is, I don't even know what's wrong right now, I just... I-I don't know what's wrong with me, Juggie..." that's when she felt his hands grab each of hers,—which were now fists,— and turned them over to have a better view. Digging, she was digging her nails into her palms once again, and Jughead wondered if she even realized what she was doing. Slowly, he forced her fingers open from each of her hands and replaced the newly empty space with his own hands, knowing by that way she wouldn't hurt herself anymore. He quickly felt the squeeze her hands gave his as her worried eyes glanced into his own; she seemed terrorized, and to see her that way pained him in ways he couldn't possibly explain.

"Betty, you are so much stronger than this," he told her softly, the worries in her teary eyes reflecting his own as he leaned closer to depose a sweet, tender kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes at the touch and wrapped her arms around him, gripping tightly the fabric of his sweatshirt. She considered for a while whether his words were true or not, but ended up believing him. After all, maybe he was right.

When the bell announcing the ending of their lunch period rang, new worries settled down Betty's mind. Her fingers dug deeper into his sweatshirt instead of into her own skin, desperately trying to steady herself. She didn't want to leave the only person bringing her comfort so soon, just when she was starting to calm down.

And then, Jughead got an idea. A brilliant one, even. He slowly untangled himself from her before pulling his sweater off —even though he only wore a white t-shirt underneath,— being extremely careful to not make his crown shaped beanie fall off his head as well. "Here, take it." He said, handing her the sweatshirt. "If you get any urges while I'm not there, squeeze the fabric instead. I'll take it back whenever you won't be needing it anymore."

Betty looked at him in disbelief, but accepted what he was offering her without complaining. After all, Jughead giving her one of his sweatshirts was almost the same as a dream coming true, as he wasn't the kind of boy to share his things with anyone. Besides, it smelt exactly like him, and it had become her new favourite scent for the past couple of weeks. Still, she was confused about the reason of his generosity.

"I want you safe, Betty." The boy explained as he helped her putting the sweatshirt on, which was slightly too big for her. They got up from the couch, their eyes locking for a brief amount of time as Jughead's thumb wiped the few remaining tears on her cheeks. "Also..." he swallowed thickly after being done, his eyes drifting away from her face and slowly grabbed her hands with his.

"What?" Betty asked, curious.

"I love you. I love you so damn much and I'm going to do anything it takes to make you feel better... _including_ sharing my things with you." He smiled a little, bringing her hands together and lifting them up to his lips. He deposited a gentle kiss on top of them, as though pouring all his strength and love within her.

This time, the tears that fell from Betty's eyes weren't tears of sadness, but genuine happy tears. And Jughead knew that, because a smile appeared on her face, and their lips melded together after sharing a passionate hug.

"I love you too, Jughead Jones." She whispered, cupping his cheeks.

And that day as they both walked out of the room and parted in their restrictive classrooms, the two other members of the core four could not believe their eyes when they spotted the blonde wearing the sweatshirt belonging to the one and only Forsythe Pendleton Jones iii.

_Who would've expected it?_


End file.
